Many enterprises utilize frequently asked questions (“FAQ” or “FAQs”) as a ready source of information to users seeking information about the enterprise. Many inquires may be promptly and efficiently addressed to the satisfaction of both the user and the enterprise.
While FAQs may be effective and efficient tools to address many inquires, the users may still have questions that require interacting with an agent.